Dépendance Comportementale
by Blihioma
Summary: Dépendance Comportementale : impossibilité de résister à l'impulsion de s'engager dans le comportement, plaisir ou soulagement au moment de l'action et perte de contrôle sur soi-même par rapport au comportement. C'est un venin qui s'était infiltré dans ses veines et dont Natsume n'avait même pas conscience. Matoba s'était insinué en lui à son insu...


**Disclaimer :** Yuki Midorikawa possède Le Pacte des Yokais et ses personnages

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Angst

 **Univers :** Manga

 **Pairing :** Matoba x Natsume

 **Evénement :** Lot Os de la Tombola

Je m'occuperais donc des lots gagnés à la Tombola dans l'ordre des formulaires envoyés. Ce nouvel Os est pour Harihi qui avait gagné un lot de 1,000 mots et qui avait demandé un texte sur Natsume Yuujincho, sous le signe de la Dépendance. Voici donc ma version de l'addiction ! Bonne lecture !

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Dépendance Comportementale**_

Il était environ midi quand Natsume descendit à la cuisine. Aujourd'hui, Touko-san et Shigeru-san mangeaient chez de vieux amis et l'adolescent avait décliné leur proposition de les accompagner. En règle général, une nouvelle ville signifiait de nouveaux yokais pour vous courir après et donc des problèmes qu'il ne voulait pas avoir en présence de ses deux tuteurs. Nianko-sensei était parti boire plus tôt avec ses camarades de Yatsuhara, puisque le repas ne serait pas servi par la fine cuisinière.

Le jeune homme enfila un tablier qu'il noua consciencieusement dans le dos pour ensuite se diriger vers le plan de travail. Touko-san lui avait laissée la recette de son repas de midi accrochée sur le réfrigérateur. Il sortit les légumes qu'il devait utiliser et il commença soigneusement à couper la nourriture en fines rondelles. Mais un bruit de carreau – il crut qu'il s'agissait d'un yokai sur l'instant – lui fit faire un mauvais mouvement et il se coupa le doigt. Il aurait dû aller le passer sous l'eau ou lécher la blessure pour stopper le sang qui coulait. Il aurait dû aller chercher un pansement et reprendre son activité précédente. Mais non, il restait planté devant le plan de travail, regardant autour de lui visiblement en l'attente de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un, laissant les gouttes rouges tomber au sol.

 _Natsume venait de se couper le doigt par inadvertance. En même temps, il ne pouvait en être autrement car ses mans n'arrêtaient pas de trembler. Matoba lui avait injecté des neuroleptiques il y a une heure de cela et les tremblements n'avaient toujours pas cessés. L'exorciste attrapa sa main blessée et la porta à sa bouche et suça le doigt meurtri avec une délectation malsaine. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le sang coulait. En fait, cela faisait cinq ou six fois. Et à chaque fois Matoba léchait sa blessure jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de saigner, avant de lui souffler à l'oreille :_

 _« Moi et moi seul peut soigner tes blessures. Tu m'entends Takashi ? Personne d'autre ne peux le faire, pas même toi. »_

L'adolescent enfila un manteau, sa main blessée toujours un peu relevé, et il prit le chemin de la maison de vacances de Matoba. Lorsqu'il arriva, le sang avait séché, la coupure ne saignait plus. Mais il toqua malgré tout à la porte. L'exorciste lui ouvrit et un sourire satisfait étira son visage lorsqu'il aperçut la main pleine de sang. Il fit entrer son invité et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle de bain où l'homme borgne nettoya le sang séché avant de porter le doigt à ses lèvres pour le lécher. Natsume se laissa docilement faire, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Matoba avait longtemps fait des recherches afin de lier cet adolescent aux pouvoirs spirituelles surpuissants, à lui. Natsume l'avait fasciné dès leur première rencontre, autant par ses pouvoirs, que par sa façon de penser – comment pouvait être l'intérieur de sa tête pour qu'il apprécie les yokais ? Puis il avait fini par le désirer pour son aspect extérieur. Lui-même n'avait rien à envier aux standings des gens aujourd'hui, à part peut-être son étrange bandage, mais il trouvait ce jeune garçon tout aussi beau.

Toutefois, il savait qu'au vu des leurs manières diamétralement opposées de voir les choses, et le monde des ayakashis, Natsume n'accepterait jamais de son plein gré d'être avec lui, que ce soit dans la vie privée ou professionnelle. Mais il ne s'était pas découragé pour si peu et il avait cherché un moyen pour que l'adolescent ne puisse plus se passer de lui. Il voulait qu'il soit dépendant de lui. Mais comment faire ? L'alcool et la drogue étaient tout bonnement impensables : cela nuirait à ce corps qu'il voulait garder intact pour en profiter à son maximum. Le séquestrer assez longtemps et surtout seul, pour que Natsume puisse développer un syndrome de Stockholm à son propos, était impossible : le monde humain mais également le monde ayakashi se rendraient immédiatement compte de son absence et tous les amis de l'adolescent, yokais ou humains, se mettraient à sa recherche.

Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une seule possibilité : développer chez le jeune homme une dépendance comportementale : lorsqu'une certaine situation se produisait, Natsume cherchait à tout prix à la compléter. Le cas du doigt coupé n'en n'était qu'un parmi tant d'autre : Matoba lui avait répété un nombre incalculable de fois que lui seul pouvait le soigner lorsque cela arrivait, joignant le geste à la parole, que pour Natsume, ce n'était plus concevable de se couper sans que l'exorciste ne le soigne ensuite. Ces gestes et ses situations répétitives, couplés à la Trilimide, un puissant suggestif qui plonge presque la victime dans un état d'hypnose où elle est soumise aux ordres extérieures, c'était parfait pour rendre l'adolescent dépendant petit à petit à un monde de vie avec lui à ses côtés.

Il avait également réussi à faire la même chose avec la pluie : un jour où l'eau n'avait cessé de tomber des nuages, Matoba avait fait se lever et se rendormir son captif une bonne cinquantaine de fois à l'aide de somnifères, pour lui chuchoter à chaque fois à l'oreille que les jours de pluies, étaient ceux qui lui était réservés. Désormais, quand Natsume se réveillait le matin ou après c'être endormi en cours, et qu'il pleuvait dehors, il faisait en sorte de se rendre le plus vite possible que l'exorciste pour passer tranquillement le reste de la journée avec lui.

Natsume ne se rendait compte absolument de rien, incluant petit à petit l'homme dans sa vie, commençant à lier chaque geste, chaque situation à sa présence ou à une pensée pour lui. Inconsciemment et contre son gré, il devenait dépendant de Matoba. Ce dernier était aux anges et cela lui plaisait énormément de voir son petit protéger frapper de plus en plus régulièrement à sa porte. C'était un plaisir malsain et sadique car il savait qu'à chaque fois que la sonnette retentissait dans la maison, il allait pouvoir profiter de Natsume et le rendre un peu plus addictif. Lui-aussi, devenait dépendant de se son et du jeune homme…

 _Alors, à quoi allons-nous t'habituer aujourd'hui ?_

 _ **FIN**_

 **°0o0°**

Bon, c'est pas joyeux, mais c'est ce que voulait Harihi alors j'espère que cela lui convient ) Comme expliqué au-dessus, les autres dépendances ne me convenaient pas, ni à moi, ni à l'histoire du manga, même si je pense que c'est qu'envisageait Harihi dans son formulaire. J'ai essayé de vous surprendre en tentant quelque chose de peu connu et donc d'original. J'espère que malgré tout, cela vous a plu que vous avez apprécié cet Os !


End file.
